


He didn't mean it sweetie.

by MrsLouisFelton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguments and resolutions, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Gentle Dom Steve, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, corner time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLouisFelton/pseuds/MrsLouisFelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bucky keep arguing, and Tony keeps accidentally saying things that Bucky gets upset at. Steve gets slightly annoyed at this. </p><p>Or alternatively; the Steve/Bucky/Tony discipline fic no-one asked for.</p><p>Civil War never happened (at least I don't think it ties in with my headcanon for this fic but to be honest it could easily be read as having happened in the distant past) and I guess since I have an intact SHIELD with Fury still the Director the events of Winter Soldier were also slightly different; so just bear in mind this doesn't really fit canonically with the MCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He didn't mean it sweetie.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta-read by anyone and was mostly written late at night when I was procrastinating from studying for my exams, nonetheless I'm pretty pleased with how its taken form and how its written but still I am very aware that my grammar may not be the best and that if you do spot any kind of error, be it grammatical or otherwise please don't be shy about pointing it out in the comments! (Kindly though, I tend to cry if anyones overly harsh).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Please heed the tags.

It seemed to take far longer than necessary to leave SHIELD, everyone in the building was apparently on a mission to get him to sign something or to praise him on his most recent mission, Steve wouldn't usually mind but he had his two boys at home and he couldn't wait to get back to them after his impromptu meeting with Director Fury on his day off. Still he didn't think he had been gone for so long that Bucky and Tony would have given up on waiting and gone to dinner together without him and so he was surprised when he opened the door to their apartment not to immediately hear or see them. Taking it in his stride though he pulled out his phone to ring Tony (since Bucky wasn't very reliable when it came to actually carrying a phone) when he heard very soft almost silent sniffling from a nearby room. Thanking his super-hearing he walked rather quickly to the kitchen where he thought it was coming from, the sniffles were certainly louder there but Steve still couldn't quite work out exactly wear it was coming from; not immediately noticing anyone. 

He was turning around to leave and search the rest of the apartment when he noticed the pantry door ajar and the light on. Something he was constantly reminding Tony not to do, more out of habit than necessity, and so turned back to turn it off. Throwing open the door he discovered the very obviously upset tear stained face of his longest friend and lover. 

"Hey Buck, what's going on honey?" He knelt down next to him, being careful not to touch him in case it was one of his attacks where he hated any physical contact for a while. This was proven not to be the case when Steve had barely lowered himself down before he was pushed back slightly by the super soldier throwing himself onto him. He wrapped his arms around the shaking figure feeling Bucky's arm come around his torso, his metal arm apparently elsewhere. 

"Shush what's wrong?" Making soothing noises and rubbing his back he managed to calm him down slightly, enough to explain without sobbing with only the occasional hiccup interruption. 

"We, I mean me and Tony, Tony and I had a bit of an argument..." Steve was a bit confused, the two fought all the time, the pair were so similar but with enough differences they fought like cats and dogs when they were in the mood to, and it had never reduced either of them to actual tears. Sure Tony sometimes, although he would never admit it, was driven to tears of frustration but these were generally over with by the end of the conflict. Still, despite his Steve made the appropriate murmurs to indicate Bucky should continue. His face somewhat obscured by his hair and Steve's chest he nonetheless continued to tell the story.

"...and I swear I didn't mean to, its that stupid fucking arm and I told him to leave me alone and he wouldn't so I shoved him maybe a little but he wasn't listening to me! And he kept making that face and pointing at me and I lost my temper but I didn't even mean to shove him that hard but I think maybe I did because then he was suddenly on me and he's got nails! And I just wanted him to stop and leave me alone so I grabbed him and pulled him away and then he looked down and I'd bruised him!" 

Steve was beginning to understand what had Bucky so upset, he hated when he forgot his own strength, especially as protective as he was over both Steve and Tony. It was a fact that with two super soldiers and a man who was surprisingly health conscious that occasionally during late night activities there would be occasional bruises and scratches but it had never yet been a problem generally. 

"And and I was so upset but he was being so mean Steve and then... then he said he liked it better before I was here...and I know he was probably just angry but he upset me so much that I had to leave but you told me not to leave without you because you wouldn't be long and so I just found the first place I thought Tony wouldn't find me and hid here and I'm so sorry Steve because maybe he is right maybe I should leave..." Steve cut him off.

"No no no Buck, remember what you said earlier? He was just angry I promise you, I know for a fact neither I nor Tony would ever wish you to leave us, you're exactly what we needed. I love my Tony yes but I love my Bucky just as much." He smoothed Bucky's hair and pushed him up slightly, 

"Sweetheart, not that I mind but I assume you threw it somewhere; do you know where your arm is now?" Bucky shook his head and dived for Steve's chest again. 

Just then there was a tentative knock on the doorframe to the kitchen. Steve looked up to see a very pale and apologetic looking Tony stood there holding Bucky's metal arm. 

“Um it's right here I found it just out there and thought Bucky might like to know that I was going to put it in its box for when he wants it again." Steve nodded and Tony hung his head dejectedly and walked out to the bedroom. The pair still sat in the pantry heard him fiddling around in there for a moment before it was silent again. 

"Hey Bucky, I think we should go sit in the living room now, I don't know about you but I'm far too old to be sat down like this for this long, come on." Bucky gave him a disbelieving look, apparently Steve was deceiving no one with his comments about being old, but let himself be pulled up and gently pulled into the living room and sat on the sofa. 

"Tony could you come and join us please?" Steve raised his voice slightly so Tony could hear him and seconds later he could hear footsteps approaching. Bucky tensed and Steve looked at him, noticing for the fist time the scratches around his collarbone and on the bare flesh of his arm. Stroking one of them he looked up when he sensed Tony was timidly stood nearby. 

"Come here." His tone was far softer than Tony was expecting but he still moved with great speed. Stopping just in front of Steve he was pulled down onto Steve's free side, Bucky hanging like a limpet onto the other, and shortly felt Steve's arm wind around his back and pull him down. 

"Thank you for sorting out Bucky's arm for him." Steve stroke Tony's arm, noticing the yellowing bruise of Bucky's handprint clearly darkening above his elbow. 

"It's okay...it was my fault anyway...Bucky I'm so sorry." He reached out an arm to Bucky over Steve but was rejected as Bucky tensed and leaned back slightly. 

"Thank you for apologising, I think since Bucky was the first to do anything physical I think he has an apology for you too." He nudged Bucky who refused to respond in anyway to the request, continuing to look down, his head resting on Steve still. 

"I really am sorry Buck, I didn't mean what I said at all! I love you so much, and I'm sorry about the scratches too...I'm just really really sorry." Bucky looked up at that and looked into Tony's face for a moment before promptly clambering over Steve to reach Tony. Tony being a very physical person, the majority of the time he always wanted to be petted and hugged, especially after an argument welcomed the comfort. Sat partially on Steve and partially on Tony now he wrapped his good arm around him pulling Tony close to both himself and Steve. 

"I'm sorry too Tony I really didn't mean to hurt you." Tony nodded, 

"I know, I'm sorry I knew that when it happened you wouldn't ever on purpose...not like me..." He ran his finger along a particularly nasty scratch going from the left to right of his collarbone.

"It's okay Tones, in an hour I'll be fine...it was my feelings more than anything." Steve felt like he wanted to cheer, whilst the pair argued often it was rare they made up without intervention from Steve forcing them to calm down, but actually with very little prompting the pair had resolved the situation themselves and he was very proud of them.

"I'm so pleased you two have this sorted out but I think this may have all been a bit outside of the rules of the house..." Bucky sniffled but Tony nodded in agreement, 

"You know neither of you should never have gotten physical. But I think it was a bit unintentional on Bucky's part, so I think you should maybe go sit in the corner for a little while and have a think about how you could have calmed yourself down without resorting to any kind of violence?" It was phrased like a question but it most certainly wasn't and Bucky knew it. So with a brief squeeze to Tony, pressing himself into Steve once more he got up and walked over, still sniffling, to his designated corner. It was rare in Tony's large open plan floor plans of the tower to have a corner not directly attached to the window, but having the foresight to recognise Steve might not be entirely comfortable with the modernist style he had designed Steve's floor to have slightly more internal rooms and whilst with big double doors to most rooms (which widely acted as archways and so it was still in-keeping with the rest of the tower) it did mean there were plenty of boring corners in Steve's apartment. Tony did have plans however to move the three of them up to his penthouse permanently, but they'd agreed not to unsettle Bucky for a little while yet. Steve was especially glad of that as it meant the pair could both be in separate corners in the same room when necessary. 

Sitting cross legged in his corner Bucky attempted to ignore what's he knew was inevitably going to happen behind him. Steve looked down at Tony. 

"I think maybe you and I need to have a discussion about continuing an unnecessary fight and saying some hurtful things to one of your boyfriends hmm?" He patted Tony's back as he waited for a reply. 

"Uh huh I agree Steve because Bucky was really nice the whole time, I mean he wasn't agreeing with me but he wasn't being mean and he didn't mean to hurt me and I did..." Steve nodded.

"That's what I thought too." He sat up properly and grabbed Tony's wrist gently pulling him up and around to stand in between his spread legs. Keeping his peripheral vision on Bucky, he began to unbuckle Tony's trousers. Tony squirmed, hating this part almost as much as the spanking itself, the embarrassment of Steve treating him like a toddler was always almost too much to bear. Still too soon it was over and his pants and trousers were pulled to his knees, almost wishing he was still going through the humiliating ordeal of being undressed he let himself be tugged over Steve's knees. Never once not touching Tony's back with a soft stroking motion Steve positioned Tony's torso so it was comfortable resting on the sofa and then doing the same to Tony's legs. Realising he was too far along for Tony to lay flat he positioned Tony's ankles so they lay of the end of the sofa and gave him a warning. 

"If you kick too much I might accidentally let you fall if I don't have a strong enough grip so I'm sorry but I need you to be careful about that today ok sweetie?" Tony nodded and kicked his feet up and down slightly getting used to the feeling. Tony was far too mobile a person generally and Steve would never dream, with the history the pair had, of restraining either one of them or gripping so hard they couldn't get away if they tried hard enough, so every time they were in this situation he made sure the two could struggle safely when simply testing but in a real panic were able to move quickly. Neither of them had ever taken advantage of this, and Steve highly doubted they ever would. 

Tony squirmed and Steve realised he needed to get on with it so shifting slightly he let his right hand ghost down over Tony's butt and thighs before lifting it and landing a solid smack on his right cheek. Tony knew it was nowhere near Steve's full strength but still the first swat always took his breath away. Barely giving him time to recover Steve continued to deliver a relatively short but stern spanking to the tan bottom in front of him. Tony was frantically kicking his ankles but was being very cautious about moving too much, in this delicate position he didn't think he would like Steve getting upset because he hadn't taken his warning seriously enough.

"This hasn't been the first time we've had to discuss this is it Tony?" A question which cut through the haze in Tony's mind of the spanking, bringing everything into sharp focus. Despite the intensity of the feeling, like a hot shower after being out in the cold he found it in himself to choke out an answer. As soon as Steve felt him open his mouth he paused the spanking rubbing his hand over the fairly pink cheeks. 

"No Steve, no I'm sorry I'll be more careful about what I say next time I promise, I swear Steve..." He was cut off:

"I hope you will because otherwise I'll be getting out your hairbrush." An implement was rare in their household, Steve often didn't feel the need, his hand getting the message across perfectly well in his (and Tony and Bucky's) opinion. However sometimes the pair needed to see evidence of progression and Steve had to admit, even if there was little difference in the actual punishment, the threat seemed to work very well to prevent any repeat offences after the warnings. 

Tony squirmed harder at that declaration, and Steve pulled him closer, ready to finish up.

"No no I don't think that will be necessary..." He was past quiet stoicism now but Tony was unlikely to cry from pain, no unlike Bucky his tears would come as relief from Steve taking him in hand long after the spanking stopped. 

"Ok then." A sharp volley of spanks followed Steve's response and Tony clenched his hands into fists his feet drumming a little beat on the edge of the sofa. Then as quickly as it had started, it was over. He lay there for a moment, and was just catching his breath back when it was knocked out of him again as Steve swiftly pulled him, as if he weighed no more than a child, and positioned him on his knees rather than over them. 

"I really am sorry Steve, to Bucky and you." Steve nodded. 

"I know sweetie, you were before I even put you over my knee weren't you, and we'd both forgiven you before then as well that isn't what this is about is it?" Tony sighed, every time after he was spanked Steve felt the need to reiterate this point.

"No it's nothing to do with gaining forgiveness...its just the consequences for breaking the rules." Steve smiled into Tony's hair. 

"Exactly." He held Tony in his arms silently for a few moments more and then; "Buck would you like to come and join us?" He held out an arm in the direction of Bucky's corner and less than a few seconds later they were joined by him curling around the pair, careful of Tony's still red and bare ass. 

"No more fighting you two okay?" The pair nodded still curved around each other and him. Steve glanced upwards then looked at the two dark heads bent next to each other, hoping this was the last time they would need to discuss this particular issue.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I reckon that isn't the last time Steve's in that position. *winky face*
> 
> Stay tuned for the second chapter next Sunday!
> 
> (also if anyone has any better title suggestions I'm all ears!)


End file.
